


Three Men and a Recliner

by OblivionScribe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Genji Shimada, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: A roadtrip au where Jesse joins Gabe and Genji. It's late at night when Genji, Gabe, and Jesse have a bit of fun. Oh and there's a recliner. (The recliner isn't that important though)





	Three Men and a Recliner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @roughlycut for giving this a read! I don't write often and you were a brave soul. <333

The motel room was pretty spacious considering it was forty bucks a night and the shady guy at the desk wasn’t lying about the king-sized bed. The jury was still out over the quality of the bed and Jesse’s sleeping body wasn’t any kind of help considering the man could sleep on a pile of rocks. With Gabe stretched out in a recliner watching some late night tv fizz in and out, it was clear this motel was set up with meager intentions with its devil-may-care interior design. A refuge for the road-weary and ne’er-do-wells. 

Kinda like the three in the room now. 

Credits were rolling across the screen when Genji stepped from the bathroom, fresh from a shower. “There’s still hot water if you were hoping to clean up.” His towel (from his own bag) was tied around his hips and another (probably Jesse’s) was currently being used to dry the faded-green fringed mop sitting atop the young man’s head. 

“Nah, thanks though.” Gabe said with a stretch and sigh, “I’ll take one before we hit the road tomorrow.” 

“Aw and here I assumed we were going to go into town, look about, maybe have a day out of the car?” Genji pouted a little before tossing Jesse’s towel onto the stack of luggage. 

“You really think there’s anything to find in this tiny backwater town?” Gabe asked, turning his head to watch Genji approach. He had a smirk on his lips that dared the younger man to prove him wrong. 

“Come on, we found Jesse in a backwater town.” Genji snorted. 

“I don’t remember there being any water in that town but I guess you have a point.” Gabe shrugged before humming when he felt Genji’s fingertips lightly scrape along his scalp. “You’re not thinking about picking up another stray are you?” 

“Nothing of the sort, I promise.” Genji chuckled as he helped himself to sitting on Gabe’s lap. He wriggled quite a bit before finally finding the right spot and leaned against his boyfriend. “I like this one too much.” 

“Sure it’s not what’s between his legs you like?” Gabe snickered and braced himself for the retaliating bap to the shoulder he was inevitably hit with. 

“I could ask you the very same, Gabriel.” Genji huffed, trying to act more offended than he really was. Instead he narrowed his warm amber eyes and wriggled his hips again, feeling Gabe’s cock trapped between his buttock and Gabe’s thigh. “Don’t worry, I still like yours too.” 

“Not that I was worried about that but I appreciate the reassurance.” Gabe licked his lower lip and let his breath out slowly. “Brat.” 

Genji started to laugh only to remember Jesse was snoring away and hid his smile behind his hand before he slowly wrigged off Gabe’s lap to wander over to the luggage. After a minute or two Genji returned with their lube and sans towel. His dick hung half-hard already and a cheeky grin stretched his lips. “But do you still like mine?” He asked shyly, reaching down to tease his length with a single finger. 

“Do I even have to answer that?” Gabe asked squeezing himself through his jeans and smiling. “You know I do.” 

“Then perhaps you’ll let me top tonight?” Genji jeered with a wink. Gabe replied with a laugh but was jutting his hips so he could pull down his jeans and boxers. 

“Genji, come here.” he beckoned, crooking a finger and pulling the younger man into a deep kiss. It was all the answer Genji needed and helped push the footrest down and toss Gabe’s pants wherever as he slotted himself between his boyfriend’s thick thighs. The two traded kisses and lip nibbles as Gabe wrapped his hand around their dicks, pumping both slowly and drawing a needy moan out of Genji. 

“Nnn,” Genji pulled from the kiss and leaned back. He remembered the lube in his hand and popped the cap, squirting a little and letting Gabe work the slick over their members. “That’s better.” Gabe grunted in agreement, the glide felt better but keeping both cocks pressed together was a little tougher, Genji’s sudden hip rocking didn’t help but neither did it make the act less pleasurable. “But I think we’re forgetting about one thing,” Genji added while he coated two fingers in lube and brought them to the fuzzy furl between Gabe’s cheeks. “Open wide~” 

Gabe couldn’t help the hissed chuckle that came from him as two fingers pressed into him - Genji always had been the inpatient sort. “Damn babe, straight to the point.”

“Would you rather my cock, instead?” Genji inched his fingers deeper, curling them slighting with each tug back towards him, “hmm?” 

“Blame a guy for wanting a little foreplay?” Gabe teased as his hips gave a shimmy in attempt to get his lover’s fingers deeper inside him. His head lolled back against the side of the overused recliner and the frotting he’d been doing slacked in speed - giving himself over to the dual sensations of fingering and jerking. Well, this was a little foreplay as Genji knew how much Gabe loved getting fingered before a good fuck or during a blow job. 

 

There was movement coming from the bed behind the them, enough to suggest the two had disturbed Jesse from sleeping. “Not crashin’ the party, am I?” Was it coincidence or providence that Jesse slept in the buff most nights, too accustomed to Southwestern heat to normally wear anything. 

“We didn’t mean to wake you, but since you’re here you might as well join in,” Genji shot Jesse a wink as he mused and the taller man responded by pulling Genji in for a kiss. 

The kiss lasted for a good stretch of time with Gabe watching Genji and Jesse exchange increasingly heated kisses before he cleared his throat when Genji’s fingers slipped from his hole and lingered against the soft pucker . “As cute as it is watching you two make out, I’m feeling a little left out.” 

Jesse broke from the kiss and tutted, “sorry Gabe, didn’t mean to steal the show.” He chuckled innocently but the bulge in his thread-bare boxers was hard to miss and certainly not innocent in the slightest. Gabe’s vision had zeroed in on it which had Jesse smiling wider, “willin’ to share the spotlight though.” 

“I already told you you were welcome to join us,” Genji sighed as his fingers remembered their task and pressed back into Gabe, pumping and twisting at a faster rate as he decided to drop an idea. “Gabe’s lips always look so pretty wrapped around a cock…” 

“So they do,” Jesse agreed and fished his cock free from his boxers, hooking them behind his full hanging sac. With Gabe watching Jesse and Jesse watching Gabe and Genji, he palmed himself but stopped when he felt Gabe nuzzle against him. “Oh, ‘scuse me - be pretty rude of me to keep you waiting.” 

“He was complaining there wasn’t enough foreplay...maybe we should drag this out?” Genji chimed in but he was already positioning himself to slide into Gabe who shot him a dirty look. “Or maybe not, it’s past his bedtime.” 

“You know I could go to bed and end all your fun of teasing me.” Gabe snorted, not at all pleased Genji was trying to get Jesse in on his mischief. When they tried stifling laughter, Gabe’s brow knit tight and he huffed, “try me. You know I’ll do it.” 

“No need to get cranky - Genji was just teasin’, weren’t you?” Jesse looked over to Genji who nodded, “see, no why don’t we make sure you’re good an’ taken care of huh?” He reached over and cupped the back of Gabe’s head both met halfway so Gabe could take Jesse’s chubby dick in his mouth, suckling it slowly and feeling Jesse harden while savoring the salty, sour flavor unique to Jesse.  
Genji at this time had gone ahead and started pushing into Gabe’s hole, all but humming as the warm clench of Gabe’s ass welcomed his blunt cockhead and shaft. The action made Gabe moan around Jesse who hissed a praise and rocked his hips. “Cock hungry old man,” Genji teased, “bet you were quite the whore when you were younger.” 

Any further talking died down as the three men lost themselves to getting off. Genji’s hips were pounding away, quick skin-slapping thrusts which were better dealt once he hooked Gabe’s legs over his arms and bent them up just a bit more. Everything for the deeper plunge without making it hard on Gabe to breathe while he was sucking off Jesse who by the way was chanting soft praises that almost timed with the bob of Gabe’s head. One or two times Gabe had taken Jesse to the hilt, nose buried in the musky dense thicket of pubes. Jesse had showered that morning but you wouldn’t know it with how strong he smelt in that one region and Gabe not-so-secretly loved it. Loved inhaling both Genji and Jesse, showered or not - they didn’t seem to mind and Gabe was at the point in life where his kinks were his kinks and there wasn’t any shame in them. 

His cock laid neglected against his thigh and seeing how Jesse couldn’t reach from his position and Genji’s hands were full, Gabe took it upon himself to see to that need. He started with his balls, grabbing them tightly and tugging on the sac then rolling each testicle before letting go and moving onto his dick. It was lazily dribbling pre when he started stroking himself and the sight of Gabe jerking himself while Genji fucked him had Jesse breathing a heavy moan. 

Gabe looked up at Jesse - vision too obscure to make out his other boyfriend - with tears in his eyes from how deep he was trying to get Jesse down his throat. Catching on, Jesse held the back of Gabe’s head with both hands. “Need a good face fuck?” Crude, Gabe thought but completely true and a muffled ascent was given before he let Jesse take control. He focused on his breathing and let his throat relax, Gabe always had a good control over that gag reflex of his, and was buzzing with how good it felt to be full in both holes. He wondered if he should have Jesse come in his ass as well? No...no, he wanted to taste and swallow that load he knew Jesse had waiting for him. 

The sight of Gabe crunched up in the recliner had Jesse pitying the older man’s lumbar in the back of his mind but it wasn’t enough of a concern to get Genji and himself to stop to move somewhere like the bed or onto the floor at least. Kinda hard when Gabe was moaning around Jesse’s dick so damn sweetly and looking all flushed in the cheeks. Next time Gabe would let Jesse face fuck him, the man would have to remember to get Gabe in a position so he could watch his fat cock stretch that long throat. 

Looking to his left he could see Genji going to town with his hips snapping at a jackrabbit’s pace with sweat just starting to bead on his shoulders and chest which caught the glow from the tv and the light from street. Jesse whistled low in appreciation before turning to look back at Gabe. “Genji fucks so good, doesn’t he?”

“His mouth is full of cock, I doubt he can answer.” Genji playfully chided, giving a long hard thrust. “But with an ass like Gabe’s, it’s a crime not to fuck it sloppy.” He shifted the weight of Gabe’s legs so he could cant his hips. The pressure in his groin was growing and from the sounds Gabe was making Genji could safely assume the older man wasn’t far behind him. Gabe just felt so good around him, those hot walls firm against his dick - though he thinks he used a little more lube than necessary that is evident from the frothing around Gabe’s stretched hole. He wasn’t sure if he should cum on Gabe, painting his cock and ass crack, or as deep as he could shoot his load inside his boyfriend. Choices. 

Gabe was deep in the moment. His hand and stomach tacky with pre with a death grip tugging on his dark, ruddy cock with eyes half-lidded as Jesse thrust into his mouth and throat. Grunts, moans, and the sounds of slapping skin cut over the background noise of the tv as the three men were quickly approaching their ends. McCree gripped the back of Gabe’s head tighter and the older man was pretty sure he was going to have a sore throat what with Jesse’s frantic thrusting. 

Jesse withdrew but barely gave Gabe time to draw a full breath before that girthy cock filled the void it had momentarily left. “Ah - fuck, shit…” Jesse gritted, rocking his hips as his dick pulsed and spurted down Gabe’s throat. He held Gabe close flush against him as he let the height of his orgasm rush over him. The twitching throb of Jesse’s dick had sent Gabe tumbling after his climax too and he grabbed his dick just right as the supple muscles of his stomach were covered in hot ropes of cum. The rush had him sucking on Jesse’s softening shaft for dear life and all was a fuzzy haze. 

“And you two call me impatient.” Genji shot as he withdrew from Gabe, marveling at the soft gape he left but the need to cum was too strong to keep Genji distracted for long. Genji let Gabe’s legs drop but Gabe scrunched them up towards himself, letting Genji have a good look at his ass. 

Gripping his dick, Genji looked over Gabe and the streaks of drying cum coating the older man’s stomach and belly hair, leading his eyes past that ample chest and right up to those flushed cheeks. Gabe and Jesse both looked blissed as Gabe finally let go of Jesse’s cock who pulled the softened member from the other’s mouth with strings of drool and cum trickling free. That had Genji cumming hard and the man had to force his eyes to stay open so he could see the mess he made of Gabe’s balls and ass, cooing a moan as he did. 

The three stayed quiet as they caught their breath and it was Gabe who broke the silence first. “Someone wanna give me a hand off of this thing?” He groaned, his voice a bit hoarse from the phallic pummeling his throat had taken. “You know, before my back totally seizes up, no rush of course.” 

“Still cranky, I see.” Genji chirped, putting up a good front he wasn’t the least bit tired but helped his boyfriend sit upright. 

“Mmm, I don’t know about you but I’m ready to climb back into bed.” Jesse yawned and did his part to help Gabe to his feet before stretching. 

“I think I’ll join you, mmm, Gabe’s so good helping us get ready for bed.” Genji slumped over and hugged Jesse’s middle. “Aren’t you Gabe?” 

“Don’t get too comfortable - after my shower one of you is gonna rub my back.” Gabe kissed Genji’s forehead and Jesse’s shoulder as he walked by them, letting the two cackle amongst themselves as they indeed made their way into the bed to cuddle. 

There wouldn’t be any back rubs though, for when Gabe finished his shower and went searching for a clean pair of underwear, the two were softly snoring in what appeared to be a mutual struggle cuddle with their limbs tangled together. Fortunately they hadn’t taken up the entire bed and even managed to sleepily wriggle around so Gabe could become part of the cuddle pile as well. 

Backrubs tomorrow, then.


End file.
